


Pushed Together

by skeli39



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, Party, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeli39/pseuds/skeli39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Katara have heard about each other but never held a conversation before.  Katara thinks Zuko is a bad boy while Zuko thinks Katara is a goody two shoes.  But when they get stuck in playing spin the bottle they found out that they are much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Ready

I raised my eyebrow questioningly at my friend, looking at him like he just threw up rather than asked me to go to Mai’s party.  
“What’s with that look, bro?” Jet asked. A manly man of many man.  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go.” I said shaking my head.  
“Come on! You need a rebound! I mean, I know it is at Mai’s house, but there will be plenty of other people there! You can totally find some girl and hook up! Get Mai out of your head.” Jet said trying to make me feel better. All I could think about is the fact that Mai probably doesn’t even want to see me ever again. I broke up with her. I couldn’t handle being with someone who was depressed most of the time. I always had to get her out of her slump and I was tired of it.  
“That makes sense. Let’s go to my ex-girlfriends party and hook up with another girl. She’ll probably run off and cry somewhere and start fucked up rumors about me. I don’t want to deal with that at the end of my senior year.” I say sarcastically as I put my head in my hands.  
“Okay, fine. Mope around here for all I care. I was only trying to help.” Jet said walking away from me.  
I looked back in his direction but he had already walked into the other room. “Fuck…” I sigh. I get up and walk to the room where Jet was. “Fine, I’ll go.”  
“Yes! I knew I could get you to go!”  
~~~~~~~~~  
“Katara! You have to go!”  
“Why the heck should I go? I don’t need to go! It’s not like my life flippin’ depends on it!”  
“Come on, you know I want to go. But I don’t want to go alone. Please, just this one time?”  
“Fine, but I am not holding your hair back when you’re puking over the toilet.” I was so frustrated that everyone wanted me to go to a stupid party. They should all know that I am not the party type. I don’t like to socialize, especially with people from our school. But since it is supposed to be our senior party I might as well go.  
“Yay!” Suki squeals.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m going to go get ready.” I walk to my room and shut the door. I sigh as I realize what I had gotten myself into. As I am about to actually walk to my dresser, I hear a knock on my door. I open it and see Suki with this gigantic smile on her face. Before I can tell her to come in she comes bolting in and running around my room.  
“So what are you going to wear? I hope you aren’t going in that?! Maybe I should dress you! Oh, and do your makeup!” Suki was rambling on and I was getting a little overwhelmed with it all.  
“Suki, please. I already don’t want to go to this party, you getting an outfit for me will be just way too much for me.” I looked at her with a pleading face but she ignores it.  
“Oh, Katara! You have to wear this!” She hands me my favorite crewneck pullover and leggings. I give her a weird look. “What? I like this outfit! You should totally wear it! Along with your converse!” She starts running towards my closet as I start to get dressed in the outfit she chose.  
“You’re lucky I really like this outfit or else I would have told you to leave my room immediately.” I pull my shirt on and take the shoes Suki hands to me.  
“I know.” She says with a sly smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dude, are you ready or what? I want to get there before all the hotties leave or pass out!”  
“Yeah, just a sec. I have to find a clean shirt first!” I start looking at my floor trying to find anything relatively clean. I find my favorite Gorillaz shirt and do the smell test before I pull it over my head.  
“It’s about fucking time.” Jet says as I come out of my room.  
“Remind me again why you want me to come? Why couldn’t you have gone by yourself?” I ask annoyed.  
“Because you need to get out more again. I am helping a friend.” Jet says as we make our way to the car.  
“Now remind me why we are friends….” I sigh.  
“Now that’s a long story I don’t want to get into. Now get in the car. We are late and not even fashionably late. You still look like shit.”  
“You are a terrible friend.” I say laughing as I sit in the car.  
“Yeah but you still hang out with me.” He says, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway from our apartment.  
We know we arrived to the party before we even made it to the house. You can see the lines of cars to the party house, and the music is loud enough for everyone to hear on the block. I’m surprised that the police haven’t been called yet. We park far from the house, it’s further than both of us would have liked.  
“We wouldn’t have had this problem if you had gotten ready faster. Or if you would have been like a normal guy and not care with what you wore to a freaking college party!”  
“Hey, you are the one who said I should get a rebound! I can’t get a rebound looking like a slob.” I tell him matter-of-factly.  
“Dude, have you looked at yourself? Have you seen the girls look at you? You could get a rebound looking like a hobo. You could go in with your shirt off, give a smile and you would have ten girls ready to go for you.” Jet said as we got closer to the house.  
“Uhm, Jet? Yeah don’t say something like that. You are making me question your sex preference.”  
“You know for a fact that I am not gay! I am bisexual.” He says laughing loudly as he opens the door to the party. We didn’t even bother knocking because there are so many people in there.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko attends the party with his best friend, Jet. Zuko wants to go back home but drunk Jet wants to play Spin the Bottle

I walk in and get hit by the smell of alcohol. I look around and realize this party is probably out of control. There are so many things going on. People making out, drugs being taken, and illegal underage drinking. I look back in front of me and realize that Jet has disappeared. Of course, he would leave me like that. I think to myself with a sigh. I keep walking and notice people staring at me. Jet was right. I could come in looking like a homeless dude and still get a rebound. But it’s way too early in the night to get one right away.  
“Hey, I’m glad you showed up.” A familiar voice said behind me. I knew that voice. It made me cringe. I didn’t want to hear that voice but I knew I was going to hear it anyway.  
“Yep, I showed up, Mai. How is everything?” I say awkwardly as I turn around to face my ex-girlfriend. I knew I was going to have to face her at some point today. I mean, it is her party at her house.  
“Good, now that you’re here.” I can tell by the fact that she is showing her emotions that she is drunk.  
“You’re the one who dumped me, Mai. You should be irritated that I am here.”  
“Why would I be irritated at you, Zuko? I miss you so much. We can be a couple together again.” She practically whined.  
“Mai, I think you need to go lay down. You’re drunk.” I turn her around and give her a little shove but not too forceful. She turns around and she looks angry at me for shoving her. She shoves me and I lose my balance slightly and bump into someone behind me. When I look behind me I see a girl has fallen on to the ground.  
“I’m sorry, Mai pushed me back.” I say reaching a hand down to help the girl up.  
“It’s okay, thanks for helping me up.” She says as she brushes off the dust off her pants. Although I don’t see anything on her. I look at this girl and realize she looks familiar. She is in the same apartment complex as Jet and I are in. I have always thought she was quite attractive but never pegged her for a party type.  
“No problem. Wait, you live in the same apartment area I do, don’t you?”  
“ Oh, yeah! I live in 14! You live in 8, right?”  
“Yeah, not to be rude, but I never pegged you for the party type.” I was still being way too awkward with my body language.  
“My friend forced me to come here and then she ditched me.” She sighed and I noticed her chest heave as she sighed. I was just about to mention how Jet did the same thing to me, when all of a sudden she gets pushed by someone from behind her making her fall towards me this time. I catch her before she lands on the floor.  
“Thanks… again.” She says kind of grumpily.  
“It’s okay, people around here are so rude.”  
“Yeah, I noticed.” She says looking around awkwardly as I help her back up.  
“Let’s go outside, it’s starting to get way too crowded in here.” I say hoping I’m not blushing. I don’t really want a rebound right now. I was having fun just talking to her.  
“I’m sorry, I need to look for my friend before she gets too drunk.” She moved her head slightly and I could tell that she was hiding her blush. I smiled slightly knowing full well that I was the one who made her blush.  
“No, I understand, I have to look for mine as well. See ya ‘round?”  
“Y-yeah.” She says giving me a full smile and walking away.  
As soon as I turn around to start looking for Jet, I see him looking straight at me waving his arms at me. I chuckle and start making my way through the room full of people. As I approach him, I can tell that he is definitely drunk. Lucky for me, he is a happy and very, very horny drunk. As soon as I come up to him, he grabs my face and I pull back before he tries to kiss me.  
“Jet, we should probably go back to the apartment. You’re too drunk for this right now.” I grab his hands off of my face and move them so they are by his side.  
“But, but Zuko! I wanna play spin the bottle!” Jet whined like one of those girls that got too drunk and can barely hold it. I knew I was going to regret this later, but the only way to shut Jet up was to just go with it.  
“Fine, have it your way, lead me to the spin the bottle game.” I sigh as Jet jumps up and down all giddy. Jet grabs my hand and pulls me towards one of the rooms so fast, it took a couple seconds for my feet to work. Seconds later, I am at the door to another room. Jet bursts through the door and all eyes are on us. Jet finally lets go of my hand and starts to walk to the middle of the room where everyone is getting ready for the game.  
“We have arrived and are ready to play the best game in tha ‘tire world!” Jet yells as he spins around the room. I sigh as I look around, seeing all the people that are playing this stupid party game. Whoever came up with the game, spin the bottle, should die. As I look to my right, I see a familiar figure. I turn my head fully and notice it was Katara. She glanced over and saw me too. She blushed and looked towards her friend who I was assuming was the one that ditched her earlier.  
“Why did I agree to do this?” I asked quietly. I wanted to see Katara again and possibly hang out with her, but having her in the Spin the Bottle game with me was not what I was planning. Maybe I can make it so that I can sit this one out. I walk to the wall and lean up against it with my arms crossed.  
“No, no, no, no, no! You are not doing that! Zuko, I want you to play spin the bottle with me!” Jet started whining again, pulling on my arm, trying to bring me to the middle of the room. I give up and just start walking on my own.  
Everyone is all sitting in the traditional circle, all crisscross. I sit down next to Jet. When I sit down, I look around the circle trying to figure out where Katara is, when I suddenly see her bright blue eyes staring right at me from across the circle. Her eyes got wider as she noticed me looking at her. And we both looked away embarrassed.  
“Okay, everyone, now I forgot to grab a bottle for spin the bottle.” A preppy girl announced as she stood up.  
“Oh! I got a bottle right here!” Jet announced loudly. When I turned to look at him, I noticed his bottle was still ¾ full of the beer he had.  
“Jet, dude! It’s not empty. I can go get an empty one from one of the other rooms, there are probably plenty out there.” I was hoping that I could get out of this game once and for all by just not coming back to the game.  
“NO! I’ll just drink the whole thing silly!” He said as he tilts his head back and start to gulp down the whole bottle of beer. I looked at him semi-impressed until he starts coughing.  
“Dammit, Jet.” I say taking the bottle from him.  
“Hey! But I wanted that!” Jet whined, yet again.  
“Fine, but take it slowly, I don’t need my roommate choke on beer.” Handing it to him slowly.  
Everyone around us were drinking their beers and gossiping to each other as they waited for the bottle to be ready. Jet finished the bottle and put it in the middle.  
“Wooo! We’re ready for spin the bottle!” Jet was getting really excited for this stupid game. I don’t know why I do this shit for him. He’s my best bud, but I do so much for him.  
“Okay,” the preppy girl stood up again, I’m pretty sure her boobs were bigger than her head, “So, the rules for this game are, when you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, that is who you kiss. Boy-boy kissing and girl-girl kissing are okay. You have to kiss for a minimum of 10 seconds. No peck kisses. I mean come on, we are in college here peck kisses were so middle school. Now who wants to start?” She says with this big smile on her face and her hands clasped in front of her. I just want this night to be over already.  
“Me! Me! Me!” Of course, it was Jet who was sitting next to me jumping up and down while sitting down. Sometimes I question why he is my best friend. Jet sits up and spins the bottle. I’m watching it spin and spin, when it stops. I couldn’t believe my eyes. It stopped on me.  
“Fuck….” I whisper.  
“Come here, my mister grumpy pants.” Jet says as he turns towards me. I couldn’t believe it. I was in such shock that it actually landed on me, that my mouth was gaped open. I looked at Jet (mouth still gaped open) and he grabbed my face and started kissing me. Of course, he was going to town on me, but I just wanted the ten seconds to be over with. Since my mouth was still open, Jet took the opportunity within the first two seconds to stick his tongue in my mouth. I was reluctant to kiss, but Jet was actually a pretty decent kisser.  
Finally, the ten seconds were over. And Jet looked ecstatic that he finally got to kiss me. After all these years, he kissed me. The first thought to go through my head though was the fact that Katara saw that entire thing happened. My mind started racing, thinking that she might think that I am gay now. That she has no chance with me. But in reality, I have no chance with her. I will never be with a girl who is that gorgeous. Her dark tan skin, her bright blue eyes, her cute smile. I just hope that I can get through this night now without humiliating myself any more than I have already.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter they will be forced to play Spin the Bottle. Of course, it will be their friends pushing them to do it. The next chapter will probably be longer as well. I put the first chapter on here to force me to keep writing it, with or without my initial inspiration :) So feel free to comment, review, or whatever! Push me to keep writing. I mean I will anyway but you know what I mean. Thanks!


End file.
